


Jane and Jane

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: After Petra reveals she's dating Jane Ramos, she decides to mess with Rafael a little bit.





	Jane and Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling (just a feeling, don't take my word for it) that Petra and Jane Ramos are going to be a thing. And if it does happen, I also have a feeling the Jane thing will cause some confusion. Or at least Petra would have some fun with it.
> 
> Also, implied Jane Villanueva/Petra of course, because I can't write anything without Jetra.

When Petra told Jane and Rafael, they were surprised. At least Jane was. No, Rafael definitely was too. Probably moreso than Jane. He could barely talk about it for two days. Jane, however, while surprised, immediately showed her support to Petra.

So Petra was dating someone new. Not just someone new, a woman—a woman named Jane. That was the part that threw Jane.

At first it wasn't that big of a deal. Petra didn't talk about her that much.

Then one day, that changed.

“Jane is such a good kisser,” Petra said, out of nowhere. She was having lunch with Jane and Rafael, and she had been relatively quiet for most of it. It was awkward, so apparently Petra wanted to add to the awkwardness.

“Sorry?” Jane asked, swallowing a much too large of a bite of sandwich. She cleared her throat.

“Jane. She's a good kisser.”

“That's good,” Jane said. It was odd hearing Petra say 'Jane' in that way, but Jane wasn't going to let it bother her. She nudged Rafael with her elbow. “Right, Raf?”

“Yup.” He wouldn't look at Petra.

That was the extent of their conversation about that that day. Petra didn't say anything more about Jane (Ramos). Until their next brunch. The kids were playing, leaving the adults to just talk.

“So, how's your... girlfriend?” Rafael asked.

Petra looked pleasantly surprised. It was the first time Rafael had asked her about Jane Ramos. “She's good.”

“Good.”

“Jane's really good with her tongue.”

Petra had timed that perfectly, because Rafael had just started to take a drink of orange juice and that comment caused him to suck some of it into his nose. Petra had to have noticed, Jane thought as she looked at Petra. But Petra's face remained impassive.

“O-oh, yeah?” Rafael coughed, his face red. 

Petra nodded. She licked her lips. Jane already knew where this was going, but Rafael didn't seem to because he went to take a bite of his food. 

“Jane really made me co-”

“Okay,” Jane said quickly. Her face was starting to feel a little warm. “Petra, I'm glad you're happy and I know your girlfriend's name is Jane, but it's...”

“Weird,” Rafael finished. “You're making Jane uncomfortable.”

“It's not that,” Jane tried to assure Petra.

“Then what is it?” Petra asked. “Are you bothered by me being with a woman?”

“Not at all!” Jane almost yelled. She cleared her throat. “No. Yes, maybe it is her name. But you keep saying it like that. You don't need to say her name everytime. Also, I've never known you to be so... loose with details.”

This time Petra looked embarrassed. She looked at Rafael, but didn't say anything. The conversation turned to the kids and Jane Ramos wasn't brought up again. Jane felt a little bad, she didn't mean to embarrass Petra, but it was a little odd for Petra to talk about a relationship like that.

As they were leaving, Petra pulled Jane aside.

“I'm sorry I was talking about Jane like that. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, I was trying to make Rafael uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

Petra rolled her eyes. “He's been a little shit to me lately. I don't know if you've noticed.”

Jane hadn't. “Hm, a little.”

“He's been really awkward around me and I wasn't sure if it was because I was dating a woman, but I realized, I think it's because I'm dating a woman named Jane. I think he's taking it as a personal attack.”

“I don't...”

“You don't think so?”

Things between him and Jane had been weird lately; the kiss, then second kiss, them trying to be friends, Jane dating again. So it would make sense if Petra was suddenly dating a woman named Jane, Rafael would be annoyed about it. It was stupid, but Rafael and Petra had history together, so sometimes they had this thing between them that Jane didn't understand.

“Maybe.”

“Anyway, I was just rubbing his face in it, but I didn't think about you and I'm sorry. Besides, I'm not sure if Jane would like me talking about her like that.”

“He'll get over it.”

Petra scoffed. “He better. Because... well, I like her.” Petra said this last part quietly. Jane smiled at her.

“I'm happy for you, Petra.”

Petra smiled back at her. Then, “she really is good with her tongue.”

Jane laughed too loudly and Petra scrunched her face into a smile, that smile that meant she was laughing too.

Jane was still laughing too much so she made herself stop. 

“Um, anyway. Yes, good for you, Petra,” Jane said. Then she very gently punched Petra on the arm. It was very awkward. But Petra didn't seem to notice.

“Thank you, Jane.”

As Petra was leaving, Jane Ramos met her there and Jane Villanueva caught them kissing in the hallway. Jane's stomach hurt a little bit suddenly. 

After they were gone, Jane had this horrible feeling, not because she saw them kiss, but because she had a bad feeling in the first place, because of them kissing. She never thought of herself as homophobic; she was always open-minded. Sure, she grew up in a Catholic home with a very Catholic grandmother, but her mother always tried to counteract Alba's conservative nature with her own liberal one. It didn't always work, though. Remembering Adam, Jane could have reacted better.

Now one of her closest friends was dating a woman and Jane was feeling weird about it. Why? It didn't make any sense.


End file.
